The World That I Know
by RandyGandy1
Summary: A D/G fic, set in Ginny’s 5th year and Draco’s 6th. When Draco comes to Ginny with a small proposition, there is more to his intentions than meets the eye.


Name: The World That I Know  
  
Summary: A D/G fic, set in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th. When Draco comes to Ginny with a small proposition, there is more to his intentions than meets the eye.  
  
A/N: This fanfic is for Miss Black, a crazy D/G shipper. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have thought have this. And all those people would still be alive.  
  
Disclaimer: *points* J.K. Rowling's, not mine. Don't sue; I have nothing of value except my genius. Ha!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Her 15th birthday had been happy-go-lucky, and on the whole, exactly the same as the rest of them as far as she could remember. Fred and George setting off firecrackers outdoors.and occasionally indoors, Ron stuffing his face with cauldron cakes, her father smiling down at her from the armchair in the corner, Mum tearing her hair out and trying to calm everyone down. The family celebrations were never particularly extravagant, but she loved them.  
  
Even though 16 was more of a milestone, Ginny Weasly felt that her 15th was important. No more Ron's wee little sister. It made her smile at the thought of her brother. When she had told his about her opinion, he had frozen, mouth dropped open and staring at her with horror. He always jumped to conclusions, and insisted that she wasn't [I]supposed[/I] to grow up, and that he'd kick any bloke that went near her. Ginny appreciated his concern, but really hoped he wasn't serious.  
  
Boys. She breathed a weary sigh at the thought. Being a pretty girl, they were never far away but she was sick of hearing her friends telling her that this person fancied her and this person said that about her. She'd dated Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, even a Slytherin boy. Some far too wild, some mind-numbingly boring. The closest she'd come to a lasting relationship was with Dean Thomas, and that had all ended badly. She'd walked in on him. In bed. With Katie Bell. She had been heartbroken, but even in her stricken form made sure Ron didn't hear about it. If he found out, he'd be livid and she really, really didn't want to deal with that. She just wanted to forget about Dean. It was amazing he hadn't found out, as the rest of the school knew because it had been all they talked about for weeks. Ginny had to admit; her brother was a little slow.  
  
It was the weekend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and summer had arrived, bringing with it glorious sunshine and light breezes. Having finished her work, Ginny had gone outside to relax in the grounds. And, of course, sunbathe.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of distant footsteps and voices. Sitting up, she picked the damp strands of grass off the back of her top and hugged her knees. Almost immediately, Padma and Cho, two of her 5th year friends, joined her on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Padma greeted, crossing her legs and tightening her ponytail. Ginny smiled and gave her a small wave. Lying on the ground, staring at the sky with the hypnotic trickle of the stream that ran past had made her drowsy and it had been extremely hard to move from her lethargic posture.  
  
"What've you been doing then?" asked Cho, who sat behind her and was now tying back her auburn hair with nimble hands. Ginny closed her eyes slightly as the weight of her curls were pulled back, exposing the back of her neck to the cold air.  
  
"Just.napping, really. Weather's too good to stay indoors."  
  
Padma nodded, tugging at some of the grass that had been flattened where Ginny had reclined.  
  
"Did you hear about Angelina Johnston?" Cho questioned. "Apparently, she w-- "  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny murmured, frowning as her friend stopped mid sentence. She looked to each of them, both of their faces frozen in surprise, and turned to their object of attention.  
  
He stood as he always did, perfectly calm and at ease, leaning slightly on one hip with his arms folded. His face was a picture of composure and nonchalance, one brow cocked and an infuriating smirk on the corner of his lips. The sunlight created a honey tint to his white blonde hair, and illuminated his pale skin. His cheekbones and fine features were so impossibly perfect they appeared to have been chiselled and carefully carved by a sculptor. The black trousers he sported were far too tight for a heterosexual man to wear, but none of the three girls at his feet were complaining. Though Ginny would never ever admit it.  
  
"Hexed Professor Snape's cauldron?" He finished for her, feigning presumption. He clicked his tongue. "Three weeks detention. Harsh stuff."  
  
By this time, Ginny's initial sense of astonishment had worn off and she was scowling at him, eyes flashing a warning.  
  
Ignoring her glare, he turned to Padma and Cho.  
  
"If you two ladies would excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with Miss Weasly." Despite his attempted courtesy, he still managed to spit out the word as though he had swallowed some foul form of acid.  
  
The two Ravenclaws slowly rose to their feet.  
  
"See ya, Gin," Padma said slowly as they walked away. "We'll be in the courtyard if you need us."  
  
For a moment they watched each other in silence, her sitting, him towering above her. Gritting her teeth, Ginny finally spoke.  
  
"I'd better get a good answer here, Malfoy. What in the hell do you want?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Reviews keep me alive. Just remember that. See that teeny little button? 


End file.
